Musk, Husk, and a hint of Thyme
by Lorna Badeau
Summary: “And how would you know? Watching, have you?” I replied with a sneer. “Maybe I have,” he retorted coolly, “I bet you think that would be hot, me watching you. Doing that,” His voice dropped down in volume and an octave and became husky and sweet.Chapter5
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story, but honestly, I'm just taking a shot, and I don't even know what its going to be. It might not be good, it might be good, who knows. But until I figure out what road this is going to take, then I'm just going where my muse tells me too. So, Enjoy I guess...**

----------------------

So I guess that I was screwed. That essay, that _really_ important essay for Snape, god I hate that ass, wasn't done, and he doesn't let you pass it in late. But that's ok I guess, Hermione wasn't going to be happy; this was the third essay this term that I skimped out on doing. You know what though? Its ok, I don't really mind. I had to find Harry; we always went together, and bore whatever evils that Snape had in store for us.

"'ey! Carrot top!" I swear his insults get worse every year. I sped up a little, I didn't feel like talking to him at all right now. He was like an itch that you couldn't quite reach; always there, but the more you itch it, the worse it gets. I had to try to ignore it.

"Oh, so you're ignoring me now huh? I bet that won't last long, you _wanker_." I gritted my teeth. Man this kid could really get under your skin. Maybe he was more of a parasite, latched onto you until you used a special antiseptic on him. Or drowned him in the toilet, that always worked too.

"And how would you know? Watching, have you?" I replied with a sneer. I still wasn't going to look at him, and my pace hadn't slowed a bit. Sadly, his hadn't either, and I think he was actually gaining on me.

"Maybe I have," he retorted coolly, "I bet you think that would be hot, me watching you. Doing that," His voice dropped down in volume and an octave and became husky and sweet. I squared my jaw, trying to ignore his talking, and kept walking to where I hoped beyond hope, that Harry would be. I could hear him walking, even breathing, and I was glad he had stopped talking. Maybe now, I could focus on my haphazard looking future.

I finally had walked down that impossibly long hallway which after six years, had still baffled me as to its length. There was a staircase that wend down, and only down, into the dungeons. I was supposed to meet the raven-haired Harry here, and yup, so far he was a no-show. I rolled my eyes. 'Harry would be late to a battle with dear ol' Voldie.' I thought to myself. I tapped my foot; there wasn't too much time before I would be late, I'd say about five minutes, but still.

I guess parasite boy had decided to leave me alone, but no, there he was, regarding me with placid and cool look on his face. He was leaning against the wall, the epitome of cool, his arms crossed across his chest, just his torso touching the wall at all. His hair was resting just above his half closed eyes, and had a look of indifference on his face, but I know better. I know he's watching me. I look away, and then, getting bored of counting the stones on the wall, I only got to 17, I looked back at him. He raised one eyebrow haughtily and flashed me a lazy smile, and I gave him a look of contempt, which seemed to make him happier. Finally I heard footsteps flying down the hall, and I turned around, and a smile came about my freckly face at seeing Harry. He was a mess; his messy hair was flapping about his face, shoes were untied, shirt untucked, bag open with various papers flying out. Yup, that was Harry alright. I gave him a wide smile, thankful that I wasn't alone anymore, well, not that I was before, but Harry was a friend.

As I smiled, I could see that Parasite got a scowl on his face. I visibly relaxed, and then Harry noticed that he was standing there. His demeanor changed, and he was not longer smiling. He nodded his head towards the boy.

"Malfoy," he said coolly.

"Potter," he responded, a sneer gracing his face. He shot a look at me, not quite full of contempt, but then again, he was a Malfoy, so it wasn't that nice either. I shrugged, receiving another look from Harry, this one full of confusion.

"And what was _that_ all about?"

"I don't know."

"You were standing here with Ferret," I nodded, "And you two weren't bickering? Not even talking?"

"Well, not exactly not talking, but more like...I'm not really sure. He was being Malfoy, but different. Maybe like a parasite."

"Come on, lets go. We'll be late," he said, heading off towards the dungeons, "He's always a parasite. After six years, please tell me that you had noticed that before. Crap, I forgot to do my essay." Damn. He didn't do his either. This was great, now Snape was going to be _totally_ evil.

"Wow, you're not totally ADD."

"How do you know about ADD? That's a muggle disease."

"It's called Hermione."

"Oh." He nodded understandingly. The numbers of students in the halls, well the dungeon halls, were diminishing rapidly.

"Mate, we'd better hurry!" I cried, at least lets not be late. We practically started to run, and we saw others doing the same. Harry snorted besides me.

"Ron, look at Millicent," he said, snorting with laughter as he ran. I swear, one day he was going to fall and break his nose laughing and running at the same time. But I couldn't help myself and I looked over. I started to laugh too, and running became hard as a result. Millicent was running like a bull, and if anyone was in her way, which actually happened more than once, they would be bowled over. I felt bad for the gaggle of first years that went down like powling bins, or what ever Hermione calls them, but she kept running like she didn't even feel them. Snape too, was almost hit, and that sent us over the edge. We fell into the classroom and tried to stop our laughter.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being distractions in the classroom," Snape drawled as he walked in, closing the door behind him with a bang; many students jumped in their seats. Our side of the room groaned, and the Slytherin side of room had smug little looks on their faces. This shut Harry and I up right away. We scrambled to our seats faster than the gnomes in our backyard when Crookshanks is over.

"Where were you two?" Hermione asked, her mouth not moving visibly, but you could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"_I_ was waiting for slow-poke here," I said nodding my head towards Harry, Hermione's eyes got wide, shaking her head, and I was about to open my mouth again, but a wand smacked my head pretty hard.

"Are you quite finished Mr. Weasley?"

"Y-yes sir,"

"Good," he walked back to the front of the classroom, "Everyone take out your essays."

This was going to be one long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I kinda like where my evil little muse has taken me. Usually I end up at dead ends, but this is quite nice. I'll continue now...please tell me if there is anything you don't like!**

---------------

That was probably the worst block of Potions I had ever taken. Honestly, I know I'm going to fail that course anyways, and nobody, not even Hermione and her persistent badgering, is going to let me take it next year. Like, come on, if we have the choice to drop a hated course, most normal people would drop it. But then again, Hermione isn't exactly the white sheep. She's more of the blue sheep in the bunch.

Harry walked up to me with a lopsided grin on his face.

"What, Harry."

"Pumpkin juice." He said, looking like I had just said the most fabulous thing on earth.

"Yes, Harry, pumpkin juice," Which, for some unexplainable reason sent him into peals of laughter.

"His Merry Jinx backfired. Stupid git, he aimed it at the mirror. I don't know _what_ compelled him to do that." Hermione puffed angrily. So _that's_ why

"Yeah...I don't know how that could've happened." I said, not meeting Hermione's eyes. I had dared Harry during Charms class, which was right after Potions, to spell himself in the mirror. He did it, and as a result was now just giddy over a talking portrait and pumpkin juice. Had my aunt Muriel been here, she would have pinched my cheeks and asked me what this society was coming to. She was truly a mad old bat.

"Haha, Ron, you and Hermione should marry each other." He found this funny too, and started to laugh harder than I had ever heard him do so. A flush crept up my cheeks and clashed with my hair; Hermione fared worse. She started to fluster, and dropped Harry's arm, and he fell to the ground still laughing.

"Hermione, he was kidding!" I yelped. This was definitely how I could see my whole day of badness ending.

"Ron and Hermione! Sitting in the whomping willow! S-N-O-G-nngghh" A good silencing charm always does the trick. But the damage was done. People were standing around, and whispers were filling the hallway around us. This was like wildfire.

"Honestly Harry, that Merry Jinx..."

"Save it Hermione. It's been done." I said to her reluctantly. "He could have at least sang it in tune...those weren't the right words were they?"

"No. Whomping Willow. Honestly, who is he kidding?" She sent him a resentful look down at the ground.

"Come on, lets take him to the common rooms."

"Alright. I got arms."

"Well that's the easy part."

"Looks like he stopped trying to sing. Finite Incantatum."

"NO!"

"First comes love, thennnnngghh"

"You have to teach me that spell 'Moine." I told her, laughing. We walked up the hallway, trying to ignore the throng of people muttering like old hens who thought they knew something of our relationship.

"It's strictly friendship!" I said, turning my head slightly to yell at the crowd.

"Yea, I'm soooo sure!" A voice yelled back at me, making the crowd of people laugh derisively. I grimaced to Hermione, and then blushed, seeing as she wasn't meeting my eyes and was as red as a beet. Ok, maybe not a beet, but an unripe tomato. No...those would be green...well, she was blushing in any case. After what seemed like an eternity, we got to the Fat Lady's Portrait.

We slung Harry on the ground, and since neither of us, a rarity, seeing that I was talking about Hermione, had both forgotten the password. Harry stopped laughing after Hermione tried out a few spells on him, and he fell asleep, and I was kinda thankful, because no one, after all, wants someone, even if its your best friend, to laugh at you non stop.

I took Hermione's hand in mine, and smiling sadly at her curious expression told her,

"Hermione, strictly friends, alright?" I tried to ignore the look of sadness on her face.

"Alright." She replied softly.

--------------

I think that we stood there for about forever until finally Neville, of all people, came and eyeing Hermione's and my hand together, gave us a knowing smile and muttered the password. Figures, the password was giggles.

Harry was awake, but had hidden his face in shame at his performance earlier. We had given him a little talking-to but he just sighed and admitted defeat. I liked to win. But then he reminded me that I hadn't won anything.

We walked into a virtually empty common room, save for a few fourth years. I slumped in front of the fire and Hermione and Harry said that they were going to retire early. They went upstairs and I was left with my thoughts, and my thoughts alone. That was surprisingly nice, seeing as no one was really ever alone in Hogwarts with too much time to think privately.

Hermione was pretty, I had to admit, but I wasn't attracted to her. She was probably more Harry's type, but even that was questionable. Harry really likes Ginny, even if that's weird to me... I needed to get Hermione with some one, but I wasn't really sure who. But that would come to me later. Now there was going to be a rumor spreading faster than a yawn in Professor Binns Class. And what was up with Malfoy lately? He wasn't acting like the pile of toad spawn that he usually was. He was acting more like, well a bystander than an instigator. And Malfoy was mostly _always_ an instigator. My thoughts swan around in my head, of no real importance at all, and soon I fell asleep, happy and warm in front of the fire.

-------------------

**A/N: Ok, my muse is getting me where I want to go, albeit a little slowly. Please review! Thanks Rum and Coke for reviewing! Next chapter coming up as soon as I'm done with this evil project, which my history teacher assigned me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Argh. I was slightly disappointed today, because I went to the Hit counter and my first chapter for this story got like 115 or something, and my second chapter got 23. Wonderful. I hope its not that bad...**

----------

"What does that mean?" I asked Hermione, pointing to a page in the DADA book. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You stupid git," she said playfully, not meeting my eyes. "It means that it takes a few weeks to simmer silly." Things had been alright between us since Harry sang that song, but it was slightly awkward.

"I need to go take a walk." I said, getting up suddenly.

Harry looked at me like I had three heads. I just wanted to walk around, and get out of the suddenly stuffy Common Room.

"Excuse me," I said kinda rudely, pushing a second year out of my way. He looked at me funny, and I looked at him with venom in my eyes. Well, I wasn't, because then that would hurt, what with having venom in one's eye. _Any_ways, he got out of my way, and fast.

I stormed out of the Common Room, but upon leaving it, I forgot why I was even angry. I sat down on the side of the hallway, receiving a few odd glances from the portraits. I placed my head in my arms and wracked my brains to remember why I was angry. I wasn't usually scatterbrained either. I think I was just annoyed in general today. I couldn't conjure the right spell, I killed a plant in Herbology class, my rat turned into a sock in Trans, my potions exploded (need I continue). So seeing my day flash before my tired eyes made really unwanted tears spring up into my eyes.

I tried rubbing them away furiously with my sleeve, but all that accomplished was just a really wet sleeve and slightly hurting eyes.

"And a grown boy too. What a shame...back in my day, when a boy cried, he was usually under five years old. Not sixteen years old. But he _does _have spattergroit..."

"I do _not_ have spattergroit you stupid, old painting!"

"Tsk, tsk. DO you hear him Annabelle? The _nerve_ of him. And I, an old and _wise, _by the way, portrait."

"Oh Tjarsk, must you _always_ make trouble with the students?" I listened to the two portrait inhabitants arguing, but then I tired of it pretty quickly. I tuned them out by humming one of my mother's favorite songs, which happened to be one of my most disliked.

I did stop crying though, and that was a plus. But about the only one in the next hour.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and immediately shielded my face from them; I didn't want to be caught with a red blotchy face. The person hushed the ever arguing portraits and I groaned. Why of all people did it have to be Ferret?

"Uh, who's there?" Was that a little trace of fear in his voice? I guess you could still hear me sniveling, and I was now in the shadow of a suit of armor. _Nobody. Nobody is hear, and you will not find me in this state_, I thought, pleading with myself. And of course-

"Weasley? What are you doing behind the suit...of...armor...Are you crying?" he asked abruptly.

"No I was not. Now go away,"

"So you were. Why?" his voice didn't sound so full of malice.

"I was _not_ Ferret," I pushed past him, "Now please, just go away. Better yet, _I'll_ leave," It wasn't really working though, he persisted.

"Why are you here anyways Malfoy? It's a long way from the dungeons."

"I...er..uhm. Got lost," that was the sorriest excuse that I had ever heard. He was not lost. And I had never heard him at a loss for words.

"You're not ok. Go to the infirmary."

"No, Weasel."

"Well then shove off."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Well then you can," I looked around and saw the portraits watching us, "Never mind," he narrowed his eyes at that, expecting me to continue. He flicked his long, blond hair away from his smoky gray eyes. Really, it was quite long.

"You could also get a hair cut, Ferret. You wouldn't want to be blinded the next time you're bouncing," I said, walking away from him. My eyes were still red-rimmed, and I was in no mood to be caught by anyone else.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. So, you never answered my original question. Why were you so near the Gryffindor common room?"

"I answered you fine last time Weasel."

"No, you gave me a sorry excuse that an idiot Hufflepuff would scoff at. You're loosing your Slytherin touch buddy."

"I am not your _buddy_." I turned around smiling, awaiting his answer. "I-," he faltered, "I, er," he began again, "Icameherelookingforyou," he said all in one breath. It shocked me, but at the same time, weirdly enough, it didn't. I turned on my heel and started walking down the hall again, and he made a start behind me. I smiled to myself.

"Ok, so what did you want to say?" he didn't answer for a while, but I could practically feel his haughtiness come back. When he answered his voice was cold.

"To congratulate you and that Mudblood," I heard the smirk in his voice. I clenched my fists; to get ready just incase, and to prevent me from actually hitting him. But I kept on walking; I knew the truth.

"We're not going out. Harry was practically drunk with happiness after Charms class. He wasn't in his normal state of mind."

"You mean like, terrified and looking over his shoulder for good ol' Voldie?" I tried to hide the smile from my face and my laugh. I tried, I did, honest. But call me a bad friend, because I unclenched my fists and started to laugh. I also caught Malfoy off guard; he was being insulting, not trying to be funny.

"You Gryffindor's _are_ weird. Some sense of loyalty huh?" He sounded a tad bit confused. I stepped closer to him, now that venom was back in my eyes.

"What was that, _Ferret_?" He took a step closer to me.

"Just saying that you're a pretty bad friend, Gingy" he said quietly, unfaltering.

"Am I? Why is that?" I asked.

"Cause you're about to do this."

"About to w-"

He interrupted me with a soul shattering kiss. I should have been expecting it, but I wasn't. I may have been taller than him, but he had the power. His tounge darted out, asking polite permission to enter. I ran my hands through his silky blond hair. It was long. But that was ok with me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Worry not, readers, I have updated

**A/N: Worry not, readers, I have updated. Psh, finally. I hadn't actually looked at this story for a while because I needed a place to take this. But now I have found something resembling a plot. Thanks for keeping up with me.**

--

"Disgraceful."

"Absolutely horrifying."

"Back in my day, we couldn't even hold hands."

"Herbert, you _know_ that's a lie."

"Yes, but this is bad as well."

"Indeed, it is outrageous."

"Oh shaddup you stupid scribbles," Malfoy muttered with his mouth on my lips. I smiled at the sensation it sent me, and also at the offended gasps from the portraits after his rude comment.

It was so different than kissing anyone I had ever kissed. Needless to mention that that hadn't been too many girls, but still. This had something alluring to it, something very tempting but forbidden. It was like discovering a new treasure and being the first to crack open the lid. Maybe it was that this kind of thing was just not encouraged, or maybe it was because this was Malfoy. I stopped for a second after realizing that. It was like a slap to my face. What was I doing? Not only that, why was I _enjoying_ this? He pulled away with a puzzled gleam in his eyes.

But he was still smirking. Just, it didn't seem as annoying anymore.

"Did I do something?"

"Yes you bloody well did! You kissed another guy you –" The portrait of Herbert interrupted.

"_Silencio!_" Malfoy said, turning around, catching the painting off guard. He gave me an expectant look, as if to say, go on now, speak.

"Er, well. You kissed me." Something deep in his eyes faltered for a moment; I caught it, but I wouldn't let him know. Was it perhaps unease? Or uncertainty? I shrugged to myself, but Malfoy took it as a bad thing.

He frowned before continuing, donning a look of confusion.

"Was I bad?"

"No. Er, it was just weird though. But good weird," I added right away. He wasn't buying though.

"Did you not want to be kissed though?"

"No. I mean, yea, I did want to be kissed, but, you?"

"Oh," He blanked his face, replacing his worrisome look with one of haughtiness. "Well then _Weasel_, I'll be seeing you around then."

I was still a little shocked, and I know that I should have called him back instead of gaping at him stupidly. I shoved my hands in my pockets, my brain not functioning enough to say 'Hey, wait up. That's not what I meant silly. That's not what I meant at all.' But I didn't say that. Instead of that, I turned red and yelled back at him.

"Well _Ferret_, just don't get too excited next time you see me!"

--

I practically flew back to the common room. Right before I uttered the password though, I thought for a moment. I couldn't tell Harry; not only had I just made out with _Malfoy_, but with another guy. Before today, I hadn't even thought I could have feelings like that. Neither could I tell Hermione. I knew that I should tell one of them, but it was odd; I felt that they wouldn't understand, and not only that. They wouldn't _want_ to understand, it being Malfoy and all. I paced back and forth in front of the fat lady for so long, that it felt like I had worn a way through the stone.

"Ahem," her cough awoke e from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to come in or not."

"Yes," I sighed, "I am. Geez, you're _really_ patient aren't you?"

As I walked inside I heard her mutter, "Kids these days." These paintings just keep getting grumpier and grumpier I think.

"Ron, where have you been?" Hermione's bossy voice rang out at me from across the common room near the fire. I started to turn red as people all around sniggered; they didn't really believe that we didn't like each other. Or at least, _I_ didn't.

"Er?" I stumbled for words. "I was, out?"

"Clearly," She said huffing, putting her hands on her hips. More snickers.

"Shut UP you!" I bellowed. They, whoever _they_ was started to roar with laughter. I tried ignoring them.

"But honestly Ron, where were you?"

"And _why_ does it matter?"

"Well obviously because you're evading the answer, it does."

"I was out thinking, alright?" She eyed me harshly.

"You don't think," And she turned on her heel sharply and went up to her room.

Again, I was left just standing there gob smacked staring after someone who cared about me. Well, I suppose in the previous case, he didn't care for me too much, but all the same. Evidently, I was not good with words, especially in my defense.

"Its ok mate," Harry said, clapping me on the back.

"I didn't even do anything."

"That's what you think."

"What, like you know something I don't?" I looked at him hard, and he looked at me with a shy look in his eyes.

"No. I suppose I don't." He answered after an elongated pause.

"Then shut your bloody mouth."

"You don't have to go picking fights with everyone, you know."

"I'm not!" He gave me a look. "I don't go looking for them. I don't know, maybe the argument faerie finds me."

"She might have a crush on you."

"I was kidding."

"So was I."

"So you're saying I can't get someone, is that it?"

"See? There you go again! You're just itching for trouble."

"I'm not itchy."

"Piss off."

"Why don't you?"

"This is stupid."

"Well you are too."

"What happened while you were out 'thinking'?" The question totally caught me off guard.

"Er, what mate?"

"What happened."

"I can't tell you." He rolled his eyes and walked upstairs too.

"I swear he has PMS," I heard him mutter under his breath. I grinned in spite of myself.

--

Snape gave me an extra day to do the essay, and seeing as I had nothing to do, I jumped at the chance. I really wanted to go to bed, but I had just started it so I couldn't abandon my new cause. It also took my mind off of other...unpleasant things. It was two-thirty and I was bored to tears.

_The Draught of Persephone calls for fastidious measurements and a meticulous personality. It-_

This was clearly not a good essay. Meticulous personality? When the hell did that apply to anything? That wasn't even a trait someone could have, I think. I was about the only one in the common room that this early time, so I was startled when Hermione came shuffling down the stairs. She came and sat down next to me, and frowned at my paper.

"A meticulous personality? Who are you trying to kid."

"I know, I know. It sucks ass."

"It really does, Ron. It really does. Here, you go up to bed, and I'll just finish it for you."

"You're not Hermione."

"Ron, just go to bed, honest. I have a lot to get off my mind too, and writing essays helps me collect my thoughts."

"Yeah, because you're not weird at all 'Mione."

"I'm not, thank you. Good night!"

"Night."

--

**A/N: Filler chapter alert! Ok, this was not as good as I intended it to, but I usually don't put too much dialogue so this was a treat for me to write, even if when they spoke it was like 5 words. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for this being quite a short little chapter. It was originally for a different story, but I changed it up and added it to this. I like it better here anyways, and it ties in well with the story. So enjoy, and I promise that I will try to update more. This chapter is from Blaise's point of view, but I can assure you that it will only be switching between Blaise and Ron.  
**

-------

[Blaise's POV

He paced back and forth, his dark cloak swishing against the ground, making just the slightest noise. He looked the epitome of someone evil, just like in those Muggle films where the bad person is always dressed in black and never smiles. He smiled, disproving my previous thoughts as it made his face look pleasing, warm, even.

"Malfoy," I called, no, more like stated, from behind. He turned, slightly scrunching his regal nose.

"Yes, Zabini?" he said, raising a slender eyebrow.

"I was just looking for you, that's all," I said. I had obviously run there, but, calming myself, hadn't even broken a sweat. Malfoy shook his head, smiling slightly at the me.

"Oh," he frowned. "Well...why?" I probably looked uncomfortable, swaying on myfeet and biting my bottom lip indecisively.

"I had something to say..." Could I possibly say something stupider? The sky is blue, Draco; Kittens meow; your father is a Death Eater. I trailed off, thinking better of what I was going to say.

"Hmm." He scratched his left arm. He had this amazing way of making someone feel like they didn't exist. And imagine, if he could do that to me... I walked over to the couch, but didn't sit down. His dark features were being lit and darkened from the crackling fire.

"It's never warm in here." Malfoy just spared a glance at me, and then resumed his fire-staring. "I still don't understand why that bastard had to go and make the common room the dungeons. Honestly," He only used a few moments to remember who his I was talking about. Slytherin, the head honcho himself, of course.

"That's true," he paused for a moment. "Any homework?" He didn't receive an answer; instead, I gave him an incomprehensible look.

"Homework?" I said with a smirk, "No...I don't think so. You're pretty unhappy this year. Something up?" Malfoy just looked up at me. No malice, no sneer, no coldness that was characteristically habituated on his face. There was, if you looked closely enough, just a trace, a tiny, insignificant amount of sadness. Or worry perhaps. He rubbed his left arm nonchalantly, and looked back away, his hand still lingering.

"Oh," he said, replying to his own question. His face brightened slightly as he seemed to remember what he had come for in the first place.

"Me and a couple of guys were going down to Hogsmeade, come this weekend. I was wondering if you could care to join us? You know, go out with a couple friends....." I trailed off as I saw the look on Malfoy's face. It was sad, unbearably sad, and my heart clenched at the sight of my friends weakness. I didn't even know what was eating at him.

"I'm not in the mood for friends anymore. I think its best if I just don't talk to you guys again."

"That's a bit rash, don't you think?"

"I think all the time."

"That's not what I meant, and you know that. But you can't just dump us you know. You need us, just like we need you," I paused, and then smirked. "Sorry, that was really cheesy." When I didn't even get a glance of recognition, he gave up. "Fine then. I didn't think that you were being serious, seeing as no one really just does that. See you later."

Walking out of the common room, I was still a bit confused as to why on Earth he would come to this conclusion. No more friends? Ridiculous. Even if none of us were honest-to-God friends, we still were, um, I don't know. But not not-friends, if you know what I mean.

No one just comes to that closing, unless there's a good reason. And he better have a damn good reason for dumping me –the closest thing he has to a friend –this suddenly. And I was going to find out.

----

**A/N: Was it good? I hope so! Reviews make the world go round!**


End file.
